esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Confederation (Arveyres)
The Royal Confederation of Arveyres (Arveyran: Confederaxia coronata) was a political system in use from 735 until 1735, lasting for nearly exactly 1,000 years. In essence, local princes and dukes would convene to elect the Monarch from among themselves. Evolving from the Senate of the early Kingdom of Almeria, it gradually grew to encompass the entirety of the Kingdom throughout scattered noble families. At its peak in 1735, the Confederation contained over 30 princely states. 'History' 'Pre-Arveyran age (55 BCE - 552 CE)' Prior to the establishment of the Province of Judea in 55 BCE, the modern-day area of Arveyres was controlled by feuding Kingdoms who were previously united under the Dominion of Andalusia, within which they would elect a Despot among themselves. Because of the Imperial occupation of Granada and Andalusia, the elective system was removed from the territory. Following the independence of the Judeans under the Granadan Compromise, which established the Kingdom of Almeria, the Senate convened to establish the guidelines for electing their Monarch. Following the old Andalusian scheme, the Senators agreed to divide the land among themselves and establish themselves as Provincial Praetors, modelled after the Senate of Eurasia. These elected Senators began to elect the Monarch from among themselves. By the late 300s, these posts had largely grown to be hereditary positions more or less, as the elections largely took place within the same family in each province. In 432, the Senate of Almeria, due to disagreements among Praetors, was disestablished, effectively destroying the central government in Calabasas. Due to the lack of need for senatorial elections, the posts became fully hereditary (some remained elective, depending on the province). The election of the Monarch was also lost, and until 552 the title was occupied by the Praetor of Granada Maritima. 'Kingdom of Almeria-Navarras ("Valentine Era", 552-1013)' In 552 the Praetor of Granada Maritima, Valentina, the Queen of Almeria, established the Kingdom of Almeria and the Navarras with her successful subjugation of the Navarran people under her name. This large acquisition of land for the Praetor of Granada Maritima cemented the role of the Queen of Almeria, and once again the election returned to the noble houses for the role of the Monarch. As the Kingdom of the Navarras was a separate legal entity controlled by the King of Almeria, this now became vital for prospective monarchs. The Senate at this time had still not been re-established so central power in Almeria-Navarras was still extremely feeble and the elections were now held among the Imperial Congress, a group of the leaders of each province. The Royal Confederation was officially established in 735 by the Imperial Congress, granting each province the right to self-govern, effectively removing the provincial system and establishing the internal nation-states. The states prospered for many years, conducting trade and cultural exchange between each other, but this was short lived due to the constant fighting, election meddling, bribery, and scandals that were propagated while feuding over the role of the King. 'Kingdom of Arveyres ("Silvian Era", 1013-1309)' In 1013, King Silvanis of Almeria and the Navarras convened along with the entire Imperial Congress, the last time that all of the princes would be in the same room until the disestablishment of the Confederation, to re-establish the Senate of Arveyres and to return power to the central government. The royal election remained in the hand of the Imperial Congress, however the monarchs of each state would forfeit the title of Praetor to an elected noble. This was agreed to by most of the states, with notable dissent from the Prince of All-Asturias. The system worked smoothly for nearly 300 years until the breakout of the War of Religion (Arveyres) in the late 1200s. During the War, the role of the King of Almeria was extremely important due to the mass of manpower and resources that the Kingdom of the Navarras held. Throughout the inter-family conflict, the Imperial family secretly collaborated with the Prince of Sevilla to buy the throne for Lucia Eurasia. 'Kingdom of Arveyres ("Lucine Era", 1309-1735)' Upon Lucia's ascension to the throne, the Senate was called and with influence from the Empire, a vote was passed to force the Monarch of Arveyres to be of Eurasian descent, specifically of the Eurasius bloodline, and thus the beginning of the hereditary monarchy was established. The oldest and youngest sons of Lucia, Cephorus and Linus (respectively), were the primogenitors of the modern Arveyran noble families, as the middle daughter Julia died before her childbearing years. The monarchy is generally divided into the Cephorine families and the Linine families, as both of these major branches of the Eurasius family have produced Arveyran monarchs. The system continued working alongside the Senate, which gradually grew to draw its own electorates, often overlapping or crossing princely borders, creating an extremely complex electoral system; a citizen of one principality could be voting for the Senator of a different principality, which caused a lot of controversy and outrage among the Princes. Seeing the beginning of a major issue among the people, the Queen, Mercedes began the process of ending the Royal Confederation. 'Kingdom of Arveyres ("Mercedine Era", 1735-present)' Beginning her reign in 1735, Mercedes spent the first twelve years of her reign involved in untangling the oddities and asterisks attached to the system of the Royal Confederation. With the consolidation of absolute power with the backing of the Senate, and now rallied by the peasant population, Mercedes stripped the princes of their nominal power, leaving them only with technical titles and no territory to reign over. This was met with outrage by the princes who had controlled their territory for nearly one thousand years in some cases. This began the short-lived Princely Wars in Arveyres, which were quickly crushed with aid from the Imperial Army. With absolute control of the Kingdom of Almeria and the Kingdom of the Navarras, the Royal Confederation formally ceased to exist on 11 August 1745, but it is often cited with having ended in 1735 with the ascension of Mercedes to the throne. The Principalities of 1735 served as the general guidelines for the division of Arveyres into provinces, of which there are currently 55. The titles of certain Principalities are currently in use by prominent Arveyrans, including the former MPA Jacqueline Bouvier, the Princess of Over-Cantabria.